Just Gotta Be Happy: Mature Chapters
by dani6531
Summary: These are the more mature chapters of "Just Gotta Be Happy" So please read that before this one. Otherwise it wont make any sense.
1. Chapter 16B

"Come sit down," she motioned him to the couch. He sat. He assumed she would sit next to him but instead straddled his hips and comfortably set herself on his lap. He squirmed with discomfort. He was still wearing jeans and, well, he just wasn't very comfortable in the confining denim.

It was like she had read his mind, because the first thing she did was pop the button on his jeans and undo the zipper. As he already wore them hanging so low, he had enough room to get comfortable. She leaned into him, but instead of heading for his lips like he had assumed she would, she rested her lips against his neck, right below his jaw. She kissed and sucked her way down his neck as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Her nails raked their way down his torso while her mouth moved back up and latched on to his earlobe. She sucked in hard. He knew he had let out an audible gasp and before he could get control again she began slowly writhing her hips against his. He was sure he was moaning now and could feel the smile that flashed across her face as she finally brought her lips down on his own.

It was a kiss so similar to last time and he felt power and intensity flow from her to him and was able to regain control for a moment. He brought his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed her backward. The look on her face was one of incredulity. One eyebrow was raised as though daring him to try and stop. She had been pushing him to the edge too quickly, he was going to savor this if it killed him. Although he could guess by the way she handled herself that her libido was impressive and if he was up it they could handle far more than one round tonight.

He stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward his bedroom. No way was he doing this with someone so important to him on a couch. Nope, he was going to do this right. He kissed her slowly while backing her up toward his big bed. When she felt it bump into the back of her knees she stopped. She was still kissing him, but refused to lie back on the bed. He felt frustrated, any normal girl would have jumped onto the bed of their own accord, even if they hadn't, Danny pushing his body into theirs would always result on them being forced back onto the bed. But Max was different. Her strength matched his and she was stubborn and putting up a good fight. There was no way he could force her to do it. He could feel every muscle of her body that was pushed up against him was flexed anticipating his next move. He was sure she felt he was going to push her onto the bed and her reaction told him that would be a bad decision. It made him a bit sad that she didn't trust him more, but to be fair they had never done this before so she had no reason to.

He pulled back from the kiss and put his lips right next to her ear. "Will you please get on the bed?" he whispered quietly. For a moment he thought she might leave, but her body finally relaxed, she gave him a playfully dirty look, and walked around the bedpost to sit lightly on the edge of the bed.

His pants were still undone from earlier and he finally let them fall to the ground. She smiled triumphantly at the sight of his boxers raised in the front by his erection. He knew she liked having power and she clearly knew she was holding it all in this situation. He moved to the bedside and she scooted up resting her head on the pillows. He finally leaned over her, connecting her lips with his own. 'Intense' was once again the first thought that entered Danny's mind. It was like that kiss could overtake all of his senses so he couldn't notice anything else going on around him.

He realized quickly that this was not true as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed his shirt back off his arms before throwing it to the side. He shivered at the contact and felt her smile into the kiss. He wasn't going to let her have all the fun. Balancing himself more steadily on his knees he let his hands wander down towards the boxer shorts of his she was wearing and shuffled them down her long muscular legs. Her little boy-short knickers were teasing him but as he let his fingers trace along the top edge getting ready to move them down, Max grabbed both his hands. He wasn't quite sure how she managed it but she flipped him over and straddled his hips as she had done in the living room. She began the same motion she had on the couch, slowly, rhythmically, kneading her hips into his. He groaned out loud, it was actually painful for him to be this hard, but it was one of the most pleasurable types of pain he had ever experienced.

His eyes were closed but he felt her lean forward and whisper, "Come on, you can hold out longer than this."

Her breath on his ear was drawing him closer, he couldn't believe the effect she was having without even touching him. But he chose to accept her challenge and focus on staying in the game as long as possible.

"Good boy," she muttered in his ear. He was amazed at her ability to tell that he was trying to hold off. "For trying so hard you get a prize." His eyes opened, his attention focused on her so intently that a bomb could have gone off and he probably wouldn't have noticed. She slid to the side of the bed and eased her knickers off slowly, teasingly all the way down then kicked them off to the floor. She was still wearing her sports bra but he somehow knew that wouldn't be coming off.

She straddled him again, fingertips playing with the top of his boxers, toying with his concentration. He couldn't help but tip his hips up hoping that she would pull them down and release him from the confines of the fabric. She complied. She smiled taking in his body as he lay in front of her, his hands currently grasping the bedclothes to keep himself there with her.

Her fingers played across his thighs and eventually grazed the shaft that was currently causing him both his discomfort and remarkable pleasure. Gasping moans came from him again, he couldn't hold out much longer and she seemed to finally realize it.

"I can tell you're trying for me," she whispered again. "But why don't we make a little more interesting."

He sat up to flip her over so that he would be on top, but she pushed him back down. "No, no, no," her hot breath played across his face now and she bent to kiss his lips powerfully. "I'm in charge."

She lifted herself higher than she had been doing up until this point and slowly lowered herself onto him. She was so tight his eyes were practically rolling back in his head. His hands immediately grabbed her bottom and her hands came down swiftly on his chest. She moved up and down, slowly at first but gained momentum, causing Danny to moan loudly. He felt so surrounded by her. He had never been with someone as powerful and commanding as Max before and it was proving to be one of the most intense experiences ever. It wasn't passionate so much as it was simply powerful. He could feel every motion of her toned muscles as she tightened around him.

There was no way he could hold off any longer, "Max," his voice came out raspy. "I can't. I tried…"

She bent over and stroked his curls, "you did great, Love. Now enjoy it."

And he did. So much in fact he was sure his neighbors heard the whole thing. What was so amazing was how long his release seemed to last. He was in complete ecstasy for what seemed like forever. She rode it out with him and as he collapsed beneath her she kissed him gently on the lips again before letting him slip out. He lay panting on his back as she found her knickers on the floor and slipped them back on. She climbed back in bed next to him and stretched out comfortably.

He was in shock. He had never been with a women like that before. She had been so confident, never questioning herself. She had moved and touched and spoken at exactly the right moments. It was like she could see into him so deeply she knew exactly where to be at the exact right time. He had thought he would be able to make it through several rounds with her, but there was no way. He was exhausted, he thought because his orgasm had lasted so long. How had she managed that? That was a secret he needed to learn.

He felt that she was in the bed next to him and leaned toward her. "You are amazing," he whispered.

"I know," she stated back. She was still smiling at him.

He kissed her shoulder once before turning back and falling asleep.

*******

I hadn't quite reached my climax, but then I hadn't really expected too. I'm just not as sensitive as most women are. It could be a genetic thing, or it could be a commitment issue thing, or it could even be that I've done some much hard training, I just don't feel things like others do. I'm not really sure what it is, but I stopped letting it bother me a long time ago. Besides, Danny was used to women who couldn't wait to be with him. The mere idea of him could probably make them come, so I bet he had a lot less work to do on a normal basis than he realizes.

And Danny had been in the throws of his own orgasm, which was a pretty good one judging by the length, the look on his face, and the heavy breaths he was taking in beside me, so I doubt he noticed. I hoped that was the case because I didn't want him to feel badly and explaining that I'm just tough that way doesn't usually make men feel better about themselves because they all want to believe that they were better than the guy before. I had to keep reminding myself to try not to treat him like the others though. He wasn't a toy, like they had been. He was Danny, he was more special than that.

He had done everything I had asked and had actually managed to last quite a bit longer than I assumed he would be able to. I was glad he was happy, plus I found it amusing when men get so tired afterwards they fall asleep right away. And Danny was out cold. I set my watch so I could be at the gym early the next morning and fell asleep next to him, grateful his bed was so large that we were able to have our own space. I'm not exactly what you would call a 'cuddly sleeper.'

*****

Danny awoke the next morning to find his bed empty. Well, not empty, he was still in it, but Max was definitely not there. That was weird, normally after a night like last night he couldn't get rid of the girl. Which again reminded him how different Max was from everyone else. He got up and was about to wander around his apartment looking for her before realizing he was still naked. Dressing quickly he walked around his flat, she wasn't there.

She had said she was going to the gym in the morning, but would she really just leave and not leave a note or anything? _Duh, Danny…Of course she would, she's Max_, he reminded himself. Her training was more important than sex or relationships, he knew her better than anyone, he should have seen that one coming a mile away.

He had fallen asleep so fast last night he had not even talked to her at all. A million questions started running through Danny's head. Had she been disappointed by last night? Had he gotten her to her climax? He was pretty sure he hadn't now that he thought about it, but he couldn't really remember. A lot of his memory was sheer ecstasy and nothing else. How had she managed to get him off so fast and so fully? Normally, he took much longer than that. And the women he was with usually hit more than one 'O' if he was on his game. Was he off last night? Or was she just not attracted to him enough for it to matter? Crap – this was going to bother him all day.

But he remembered something she had whispered in his ear right before he lost control. "You did great, Love. Now enjoy it." Did that mean he was obligated to enjoy it the day after too? He thought so, so he pushed back his questions (He would save them for the next time they were alone), and got ready for the rest of his day with a gentle smile on his face. He felt strangely calm and relaxed. Today would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 18B

**Just a Warning: These chapters are mature for a reason and I'm of the opinion that this is even more 'mature' than the last one. I'm not a raunchy person, I just think the detail is important for everyone to understand how they really feel. Please don't read it if you are uncomfortable with it.**

* * *

Danny called me to come over for another movie night. I had chosen 'Basic' which is a real thinker and totally screws with your mind the whole time, plus there's a lot of gunfire and explosions and stuff. It was one of my all time favourites. The movie ended and I was still wide-awake on the couch because I had trained only once that day and still had a lot of energy left over. Danny hadn't done a whole lot today either because the guys had an interview so they hadn't done any work in the studio.

He came and sat down next to me after turning the television off. "What do you want to do now?" His question didn't even seem suggestive. Did he really not want to have sex tonight? That either showed immense self-control or he was worried about ruining our friendship and didn't want to jeopardize anything, or maybe he really had no interest. But I kind of doubted that last one because I know he enjoyed himself last time.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, wondering what kind of reaction I would get. He blushed. Yeah, it was one of the first two. I decided to act on impulse and straddled his lap slowly, but I didn't sit down. I stayed kneeling and rested my hands on the back of the couch by his head. He smiled.

"I was thinking," I said nonchalantly, as though I wasn't on top of him, "maybe we could play a game. Like poker or something, but we'd have to make it interesting."

"How?" he managed to keep his voice calm and curious. Good for him, he was learning.

"Maybe strip poker?"

"Hmmm," he appeared to ponder that one. "That would be a great idea, but I don't think I have any cards." He was playing right back, this was going to be fun.

"We'll just have to pretend," I sat back on his knees and moved my hands as though I were shuffling a deck. I pretended to deal out five cards to each of us.

"I've got a pretty good hand," I said playfully.

"Not as good as mine," he shot back. "See," he turned his hand as though there were really cards in it. "Straight in diamonds." His answering first gave me the option to go higher or lower and decide who was stripping first. I liked that, so I decided to let him win.

"Aww, Man," I said slowly. "I only had two pair, I guess that means I loose, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said sadly back, but I could see a wicked little glint in his eyes. I was glad he was enjoying himself.

"Fine, fine," I kneeled up again and slowly peeled my t-shirt up exposing my stomach first then my black sports bra and finally pulling it all the way over my head.

We pretended to played a couple more hands until he was in just his jeans and I was down to my bra and underwear, which was the same type of pair as two nights ago, but black this time, which he seemed to enjoy because he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from them. I stood up and pulled him up with me. I was going to lead him to the bedroom, since he obviously preferred it if the first time was any indication, but he stopped me by pulling back on my hand.

He pulled me back toward his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could sense that he wanted to go slower than we had the other night, which was fair, I had pushed him over the edge fairly quickly. He kissed me slowly. I had always known that I kissed with a lot of emotion. I was intense, not with a lot of tongue or anything like that, but I was powerful and I let that show through. It often made some people pull back, which is how I could weed out the weak ones, those guys that were not worth my time. But Danny was different, he seemed to feed off my intensity and take it into himself. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth where he slowly began massaging my own tongue with his.

His hand grabbed the back of my bra and just as I was thinking that it was a sports bra and I would have to pull it over my head because he wouldn't be able to undo it from the back, he pulled back on it. The sudden extra tightness made my breasts perk up and my nipples get hard immediately. I did not expect that to happen. I must have let out a small gasp because Danny had stopped kissing me and was giving me a coy smile. Darn, I don't want him to get to full of himself because then he wont work as hard for me later on.

I was pretty sure that he had realized I didn't quite hit the big 'O' last time and would try and make up for it now. Honestly, I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed, not just for my sake, but for his too. Keeping his hand on the back of my bra and holding tightly, he leaned in to kiss me again. It felt even stronger this time. It wasn't hungry at all, which is what I had originally expected of him. It was slow and powerful, just the way I kissed as well. It was actually enticing, which was new to me. I barely noticed his hand leave my back, but suddenly both his hands were under my bum and he squeezed and lifted me into the air.

That worried me a bit because I know I'm a big girl. There is a lot of muscle on this tall body, making me a lot heavier than I look. But he seemed to take my extra weight well, so I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier for him to hold me and he carried me into his room. He laid me back gently on his large bed. Instead of letting him lean over me, I scooted over to have him seat. He looked confused but complied when I pulled him down next to me. I lifted my leg up to sit across his stomach, he tried to stop me but I put a finger to his lips and told him to wait.

I didn't take my bra off last time because, generally, I don't like men playing with my breasts as they don't always seem to realize that they are attached and it can hurt. However, I happen to think that my breasts are quite nice and knew that, after being so gentle so far, Danny would not be one of those guys. As I pulled my bra over my head and let them fall loose, I saw Danny's eyes flicker hungrily for a minute (he is a guy after all). He flipped me over so that I was on my back, and, unlike yesterday, I actually let him. His hands settled just below my ribcage on the sides of my stomach, stroking slowly up and down. His lips found my jaw line and raced slowly down my neck and chest towards my nipples, which were still hard and tight from earlier.

I traced my hands up his hips and found his belt which I slowly undid as he kissed around each of my nipples without actually touching either of them, making them constrict more. It was painful, but in the best possible way. I was trying to hold in moans but knew that one or two small ones had escaped my lips. I felt him smile against my skin each time it happened. His belt was off and my hands went to work on the top of his jeans when his warm mouth suddenly encapsulated my left nipple. I could hear myself groan out loud, so much for that plan. I let go of his pants instantly and I think my back even arched in response. I tried to get my hands to work so I could get at him too, but I was having trouble focusing. His mouth released me and I thought I was free when he suddenly blew cool air across my now damp skin. My nipple constricted again.

I pulled his mouth back up toward mine and had him kiss my lips while I wrapped my arms around his back pulling his chest down toward mine. I needed my skin to warm up, the cool air had been too much and I needed his body to warm up my own. When I felt my breathing return to normal, I reached my hands down towards his jeans again, working on his button and zipper quickly and pushing his pants down his thighs. He shuffled them the rest of the way down and kicked them to the floor. Before I could reach for his boxers, he had my hands and was pining them above my head. This was not good. I couldn't loose all physical control this way, and it made me want to fight back. My brain jumped back into gear and I stopped feeling any form of pleasure. Maybe this was why I had so much trouble being pleased in bed; as soon as my brain started working I lost my natural high.

Danny seemed to notice the change in my body's response to him and stopped moving. As I've mentioned before, he reads me really well and I'm betting he figured it out just as fast as I did. He kissed me slowly as he released my hands and gave me a couple seconds to get myself back together and out of my state of panic. He lay down beside me and kissed my shoulder gently and waited for a sign from me to continue. It was almost as if he knew I wouldn't enjoy myself until I was in full control again. His ability to read me had so far gotten him further in getting reactions from me than any one else had in a while so I was beginning to think I had a chance. I fought off my innate desire to fight my way out of the situation. I breathed in deeply and turned to him, my lips catching his.

He smiled at me when he settled himself over me again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

Instead of answering, I pulled his face down to mine, kissed him, and slowly sucked on his bottom lip. If that doesn't say, "all is forgiven" I can't imagine what does.

I heard him sigh into my lips and felt his body move upward to give him more power as he leaned deeply into the kiss. I let my fingers rake down his chest and found my hands at his boxers again. Instead of trying to move them I wrapped my hands around his back and slowly let the tips of my fingers slip under the band and move against his skin along the waistline of the fabric. This time I got a moan out of him.

I felt the shift in his weight as he moved downward again, his lips pausing to rest on my neck, both breasts, then my stomach, before reaching my navel. He kissed just beneath my belly button and let his finger slip into my knickers at my inner thigh, instead of taking them off. I hadn't realized how wet I was getting until that point. His finger entered me slowly as though he was worried about hurting me, which was sweet, but really? I'm ridiculously tough. I wriggled my body downward for deeper penetration. He seemed to understand what I wanted and slipped in another finger for added pressure.

It was different than I had ever experienced with other guys. It was a rare occasion that I was ever serviced this way (most men are selfish) and usually the guy just thrusts in and out as though he is sure that's all it takes. Well, some women may be that easy, but not me. That's why I found curious pleasure in the way Danny moved his hand. He changed his rhythm frequently and even twisted his fingers around while they were inside me, which made me groan at the feeling of so much movement. I was suddenly warmer than a moment ago, nearing a comfortable stage with him that I am usually unable to achieve with anyone because of what I will call 'trust issues.'

I still don't think he realized what he had gotten himself into, how much work he would have to do to get me there. I brought my hand up to my face to wipe my hair from my face. My other hand was also itching for something to do so I moved it down my own body and into Danny's tangled curls where his face was rested against my stomach, currently kissing a tiny circle around my belly button. My hand seemed to urge him to move again. So, while his fingers continued their tantalizing motion, his head traveled upward.

His mouth was once more at my breasts, kissing around them and feeling my chest rise and fall with my breathing. My nipples were tight again. They honestly felt like they would never go back to normal again and I was relishing the feeling. His tongue flitted out to touch my right nipple and along with the brief tickle I felt a burst of cool air on my hot skin. He was blowing on them again, softly this time but my skin was so much warmer than before it felt freezing. His fingers stopped their motion for a moment and his mouth overtook my right breast. It was as though he wanted me to be able to concentrate on one center of pleasure at a time and paused one so I was able to revel in the other. I even felt his teeth run across me for a moment, not to bite me but almost to let me know how vulnerable I was but that I could trust him to not hurt me. At least, that's how I suddenly felt. A shiver ran through my spine at the realization. I was trusting him, felt safe with him. Not that I had ever been worried about him breaking my heart or anything like that, it wasn't that type of relationship. But I needed to only trust to the right people and he was becoming a right person. He definitely wasn't a toy anymore.

I needed a way to let him know this, something he would understand. My fingers under his chin, I pulled his face up to look into my eyes. His expression was confused and concerned at first, clearly afraid he had done something wrong. I tried to make my expression soft, not an easy task for someone with features as angular as mine with a nose so crooked it actually almost pointed in the opposite direction. I pulled his lips up to mine and kissed his softly but with as much meaning as I could convey. His fingers slipped from where they had been resting and traveled up my mostly naked body. His hands came to rest on the bed on either side of my head, holding up his weight while letting the kiss overtake us both. He lowered himself slightly and I was able to feel him through his boxers. I automatically reached down to grab hold of the fabric and push it down but he quickly moved back from me.

"Not yet," he whispered into my ear. Normally I would have fought about that, I wanted him now. But I was still trying to be more trusting, so I pulled my hands back.

He grinned at me. "Good girl."

"Are you mocking me?" I had remembered saying something quite similar to him two nights before.

"Never," his lips trailed along my earlobe, sending shivers up my spine. "I just want you to know what kind of good can come from listening."

His lips were on my neck, then my stomach, and before I could even try to stop him, he stripped my knickers off and through them on the floor. He slowly kissed his way up my muscled right leg, emphasizing my ankle and knee joints and slowing as he came up to my inner thigh. My understanding is that, on most women, this part of the leg is soft and more fleshy. Again, not so with me, inner thigh muscle is really helpful when taking off quickly after a football if you push off at a certain angle, which just so happens is my favorite way to push off so my legs are muscled even there. Even so, he treated this area of both my legs with extra care, slowly kissing and licking his way up to my entrance. The tip of his tongue brushed my pleasure button and I grew still. He brushed it again and I moaned quietly. He continued to play with me like that until my moans became more audible, sucking and licking until I wanted him in me more than I've ever wanted anyone.

My hands were already tangled in his hair and I found when I scratched his scalp lightly he would moan along with me, causing vibrations in his mouth which transferred to the spot he was focused on. It felt great but I needed it to stop so I could have more.

"Danny," my voice came out clear, but much different than it normally sounded, definitely raspier.

"Mhm hmm?" was his muffled answer from beneath me, causing more vibrations and my back to arch at the feeling.

"I…" but was cut myself off with another gasp. Danny was playing with me. Which was only fair I guess; I had played with him the other night. I continued my sentence, "I want you," I paused. "Now." The last word was forceful and I knew it.

He raised his big blue eyes in my direction and a grin appeared on his face. He started to move his body upward but I used my own power to manipulate him onto his back. I stripped his boxers just as he had stripped off my underwear and tossed them on the floor by mine. I started to move over him, but he wasn't about to let me have control again. I was quickly flipped to my back, just as I had flipped him a moment earlier. He was learning from me and I was loving it.

He entered me slowly, but, having learned from my reaction to his fingers, was less careful than before. He thrust in deeply and powerfully. My legs were spread wide hoping to welcome him even deeper if possible.

"Deeper," my voice came out quietly. I didn't want to sound as though I was instructing him. "Please," I almost begged.

He now looked a bit shocked but changed our position so he would be able to do what I asked. I was going to put my feet on the bed but he grabbed both my legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him to push in even deeper. It was my turn to moan at the change. His knees were spread out to give him better thrusting power. The intensity I was feeling from him was palpable. He grabbed my hips to gain more power and momentum. I was finally close, but so was he. Closer than I was, and if he finished before me, I would never get there.

"Danny," I said aloud, hoping to catch his focus before he lost it completely. "Wait for me." It was a command and I could only hope he would be able to achieve it.

His thrusting slowed but became even more powerful, even deeper than I had imagined. My own eyes were rolling back now and my hand reached above my head and I placed it against the wall to push back against him. I could feel him so far in I could barely stand it. I was almost there, he just needed to last a little bit longer. His hands came around the back of my legs from where then had been resting on my hips and grabbed the crease of my bum and the back of my thigh and squeezed, pushing as far as he could go. I lost it.

"Now," I heard myself say to him. "Now, now." And I felt his release begin as my body began to shake with pleasure and an inability to control myself. We rode them out together on a natural high from having it happen at the same time. Which is abnormal even for regular people, for me, it is unheard of. I groaned as the explosion of pleasure took place and relaxed when my body could feel again. I allowed my legs to fall from his shoulders and Danny collapsed on top of me. I could barely feel the extra pressure of his body on mine (see, the extremely muscular body is good for something) and ran my fingers down his sweaty back as he built up enough strength to slip out and roll away from me. But until then, I found I was enjoying the closeness the two of us were sharing right now. He was still inside me, not hard anymore, but I could still feel the pressure of his presence. It was intimate. Something I had never really experienced with a lover before. And while I still contend that I am not in love with him, I cannot deny the intense connection I felt between the two of us as we lay there. His arms finally came to life and he pushed himself upward looking me directly in the eyes. He kissed me so gently I barely felt his lips touch mine before he slipped out and rolled over next to me.

Both of our breathing heavy, we lay silent for a couple minutes. I couldn't quite explain what I was feeling. It wasn't satisfaction or exhaustion, although there was some of that going on. It was more like comfort. Like there was someone who cared about me enough to want to take care of me. Weird, I know.

"I'm sorry," he whispered slowly.

What? Of all the things he could say right now, why that?

"Why?" I asked just as slowly.

"I'm sorry you had to wait until tonight."

Oh, so he had noticed the other night. I smiled, "Nothing to be sorry for. It was my own fault. I pushed you too quickly."

Danny sighed beside me. "That was amazing. I don't know how you do it."

"You weren't so bad yourself," I whispered in his ear as I slowly draped my naked body along the side of his. I laid kisses along his jaw line gently before getting up and walking to his bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, setting himself up on his bed.

"To take a shower," I said, matter-of-factly. "I'm all sweaty, something I'm not terribly used to after this particular act, so I'm going to shower."

"I might join you," Danny laid his head back down, no innuendo in his voice.

"Feel free," but there were definitely some suggestions in mine.

I turned on the water and let it warm up a bit before I stepped inside and closed the door. I was letting the water cascade over my body with my eyes closed when I heard the door to the shower open again. I smiled but kept my eyes closed as the water trickled down my face.

We were lucky his shower was so big because we're both big people but still comfortably fit in the space. I felt his hands run over my shoulders and brush at my hairline. It was so soft I shuttered at the touch. His lips pressed against the part of my back where my neck met my shoulder I shuttered again. I wasn't used to feeling this sensitive. Was this how other women felt all the time? Because I could get used to this. He was now sucking at the spot at the base of my neck, his damp curls dripping water on my shoulder.

I gently pulled away and turned to face him. He looked so calm and satisfied. His face was beautiful to behold, so adorable it was almost childish. I knew I should feel sensitive and lovey-dovey right now, but I'm not like that. I kissed him meaningfully on the lips before turning to continue my shower. We moved almost as though we were reading each others minds, always close to each other, but never in the others way. When I felt clean, I grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried myself off before returning to his bedroom, feeling his presence following me. I headed straight for the dresser to grab a set of pjs to wear when I felt Danny's eyes on me.

* * *

**And you know everything that happens from here on. I hope no one thinks of her as someone who sleeps around. I just want everyone to know how truly deep and intense their relationship is. I want everyone to realize how much they love each other, even though they're not good at the romantic stuff.**

**And Thanks to Everyone who has been reviewing, please keep it up, it always makes my day.**


End file.
